Starry Eyed
by The Voice of ther Wind
Summary: Sarabi is reunited with someone she loved dearly and thought was lost forever...   PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. NO Flames.


**Tell me what you think but no flames.**

_**Starry eyed**_

Sarabi lay with her head in her paws. She smiled softly as she watched her great grand cubs toss and tumble in a rough game of tag. Nearby Simba and Nala lay side by side sleeping in the shade while Kiara and Kovu watched the young cubs with a watchful eye. A cool wind blew much to the relief of the Pridelanders. The old lioness watched tiredly as Simba laughed at Nala and licked her cheek lovingly and she in turn licked his. A sad smile pulled at her lips as she remembered her beloved Mufasa, her beloved husband that had died all those years ago protecting their son. She glanced back at her son and remembered how small he had been when she first held him in her paws, and now he was an adult lion. No longer was he the reckless young lion cub but a strong and respected leader amongst the pride. Although he was no longer king he still held their respect. Once Kovu and Kiara had married Simba had taken on Kovu as a prince and had taught him all he needed to know, to be King, much like his father had done with him. The two had grown closer and had developed a sort of father-son-relationship. She felt the warm son on her golden back and it was getting hard to stay awake. Suddenly Simba came into her line of vision, his golden eyes burning with concern.

'' Mother what's wrong?''

He lay beside her and gently placed his massive paw over her lovingly. Sarabi smiled up at her son and ran her eyes over him, taking in his soft red main, which had streaks of grey in it and his beautiful golden fur. Now that he was older he resembled his father so much that at times Sarabi mistook him for Mufasa. She smiled again and her soft brown eyes met his golden ones.

'' Nothing my son. I'm just tired that's all. You know you look so much like your father...''

Simba smiled softly and his eyes met hers once again.

'' I love you Simba, my little boy, my little prince.''

'' You haven't called me that since I was a cub. I love you too Mother''

He nuzzled her and Sarabi took one last look at her son and smiled sadly. She then closed her eyes and he faded from her sight as sleep came to her peacefully. Her dreams were filled with images of her mother and father. Then the birth of her beloved son and memories of her childhood.

Suddenly Sarabi found herself lying on her side in a dark room. The room felt cold and empty. The old lioness didn't have the energy to even lift her head and her paws felt like they were made of lead. Then a presence filled the strange room and slowly made its way over to her. It was another lion - only twice the size of Sarabi. His fur was snow white and his mane was almost silver in colour, but his eyes were what grabbed the lioness's attention. They were a deep soft blue.

'' Sarabi why do you lie there my child? Get up my dear. One of my daughters does not belong on the ground.''

His voice was deep yet compassionate and loving, much like her father's voice had been. Sarabi smiled sadly.

'' I cannot my Lord, for I am old and tired.'' The sliver manned lion shook his head and bent down and kissed her forehead like a father would with his child. Suddenly Sarabi found that she could stand up without any pain, and that she felt lighter somehow. She glanced at the silver lion and smiled gratefully.

'' Thank you Sir, but if I may who are you?'

The white lion smiled knowingly.

'' A Friend''

Sarabi turned her head to the side in confusion. He saw her confusion and then turned to walk away. As his paws touched the ground little patches of grass began to replace his paw prints, which followed with flowers and trees and a bright blue sky. The sun shone bright and warm and in the distance you could hear the song of birds. A gentle breeze blew and played with Sarabi's fur. The white lion had simply vanished and in his place this place had been born. Sarabi glanced around, taking in her surroundings and enjoyed the peaceful feeling that filled her. She stood on a rocky outcrop with the savannah spread out before her. In the distance herds of animals grazed peacefully. Sarabi turned her attention to the clear blue sky and smiled happily.

'' What a wonderful place.''

She turned her attention back to the view before her. Suddenly a flash of red in the distance caught her attention. Sarabi narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look at it. Her eyes widened in realisation and tears stung at her eyes. The flash of red happened to glance up in her direction and his eyes widened at the sight before him. He ran to her and her to him. The two came to a stop in front of each other and continued to stare into each other's eyes.

'' Sarabi''

His voice was deep and loving just like she remembered. Tears streaked down as she finally spoke his name.

'' Mufasa''

She ran forward and closed the gap between them. Sarabi dug her head into his fiery mane and breathed in his scent. Her heart flutter, as the hole in her heart filled up again. She had her beloved husband back and this time she wasn't going to let go of him. Not now, not ever.

'' Mufasa...''

Mufasa purred deeply as her voice rang in his ears. Tears of happiness burned in his eyes and he gently wrapped his mighty paws around her, causing them to fall over. The couple laughed as they hit the ground causing them to look at each other once more. His eyes ran over her, taking in every detail of her. How he had missed her, his beloved queen.

'' Sarabi how I have dreamed of this day. The day where I would be able to touch you and feel you. I love you.''

Sarabi smiled sadly.

'' I missed you too. Mufasa you must see Simba. Our son has grown into such a noble king, and he ruled with grace and honour. He reminds me so much of you that at times I thought it was you.''

The lioness smiled proudly and shuffled closer and snuggled into him. Mufasa breathed in her scent and it sent shivers down his back. He had dreamt of this day for years while he waited for her. Even though he had only watched from the heavens he never forgot the softness of her fur, her soft brown eyes.

'' Will he be alright without us? Will our little prince be fine without us?'' She gazed worryingly up at her husband. Mufasa chuckled softly. Even in the afterlife a mother was still a mother no matter what.

'' He has Nala and the rest of the Pride. Plus he's probably going to be too busy with his grand cubs to worry about us. And he knows where we are. He can feel it in his heart. Although we are not there with him physically we are still with him spiritually and always will be.''

Sarabi nuzzled back into him while Mufasa laid his head on top of hers. And like that the former King and Queen fell asleep in each other's paws under the warm rays of the sun.

Meanwhile the Pride had discovered that Sarabi had slipped away in her sleep. And although there were tears of sadness they soon realised that she must be happy wherever she was; for the old queen was smiling so contently that they couldn't help but smile.

That night Simba got up and made his way outside and gazed up at the stars as they twinkled overhead. He smiled happily and he swore on his life that for a moment he saw his mother and father running together on the open plain with their laughter echoing in his ears. He smiled again and closed his eyes as the wind blew against him gently. He opened them once more and whispered softly.

'' Night Mom, Dad. Love you.''

He turned to head back in.

'' Good night son. Remember we're always with you...''

'' We love you too. Sleep tight my little Prince...''

Simba glanced over his shoulder and into the starry night once more and smiled knowingly. That night two stars twinkled brighter than the rest in the starry sky, happy that they were finally together for eternity.

**See you all next time**

**-The Voice of the Wind-**


End file.
